Love in the Clouds
by Ergelina
Summary: Mizuki's had a crush on Darui years for now. The question is - does he return her feelings? Or will she end up broken hearted? And just what exactly has the Cloud combo to do with it? OC X Darui. ONE-SHOT!


**LOVE IN THE CLOUDS  
**

**Naruto Shippuuden fanfiction  
**

**Description:**

Mizuki's had a crush on Darui years for now, the question is - does he return them or not? Will she end up broken-hearted or...? OC X Darui

**Chapter 1:  
**  
Ugh, I seriously regret of ever agreeing to join Karui and Omoi to become Bee-sama's students.

It's not him being the Eight-Tailed Beast that I hate but his...

"Doin' well, yo-yo-yo?" _Like seriously?_ "Mizuki no Mizusu?"

"How about you stop with that nickname and I'll be fine, Bee-sensei?" I asked, turning to follow Omoi and Karui, who were once again bickering at something unimportant. _God damn it, Bee-sensei..._

"Why?" Bee-sensei asked, dumb-founded at my reaction. "Enka's cool, nickname's cool, rap's cool!"

The fellow Shinobis around us backed away at the expense of my expression, even sensei froze. It's why I don't like Bee-sensei - he's an idiot without brains.

"Oi, Mizuki, where are you going" Karui called after me, finally taking a notice of my irritated self. I don't know how but for some reasons, Omoi and Karui had finally stopped arguing and had witnessed my 'scary' expression.

"As far away from Bee-sensei as possible," I muttered back, darkly.

Yeah, it's been about six years since I teamed up with Karui and Omoi. Or to be more precisely - was ordered by A-sama to keep an eye on those three, as he felt that I was the most composed out of the group...rather unlucky trait for me to be known, is it not?

And what can one say to Raikage-sama's orders?

Nothing.

Which is why I'm stuck with those three idiots.

An over-thinking white idiot.

A red-haired woman with low temper.

And finally, Bee-sensei...

...

"GACK!" I stretched my hands into the air, shouting it out frustratingly. "A-sama - I hate you!"

"What's the use of hating Raikage-sama, Mizuki?" I jumped at Darui's voice, was it nearly ten feet?

"GOD DAMN IT, DARUI! STOP DOING THAT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, earning looks from people around us, praying that I wasn't blushing.

"Sumimasen, Mizuki, for frightening you," _he doesn't look the least bit of sorry._ "But Raikage-sama's calling for you," he added, the next second I got my revenge for scaring me - I whacked him at head, despite of wanting to ruffle and bury my nose into it.

Bad Mizuki! Stop thinking about such a lewd stuff whenever your near Darui!

"Say that stuff earlier! You know how frightening A-sama can be!" As I spoke, my eyes were filling with water, ready to cry at the possible outcome, immediately cursing A-sama. To him, it wasn't a secret that I've a soft spot for Darui, both he and Mabui had squeezed it out of me, making me to forever hate them.

_Seriously..._

Darui shrugged, "Knowing the two of you, it'll probably be you who's going to end up making A-sama regret of wanting to speak with you."

I face-palmed, "...Did you just tried to comfort me?" I asked, looking at him, who merely smirked. "If so then you've failed, miserably."

_But it's the truth, considering the fact that I always managed to piss the hell out of A-sama...I can't help it - it's in my nature to somehow piss people off, I'm not doing it purposely!_

The stick in Darui's mouth moved as he tried to look apologetic, "Well, let's get moving before he'll destroy something again."

The two of us grimaced, feeling pity for Mabui for having to constantly stay at A-sama's side and endure all of his tempers. As we walked towards the Raikage office, we passed Omoi and Karui, who were giving us sly looks (or at least, Karui was...Omoi looked bored, like he wanted to be somewhere else), making me to inwardly shudder.

Yes, I admit it - I have a crush on Darui.

And I had been an _idiot_ for confessing this to Karui, who since then had sort of become a matchmaker in order to get us together. I'm not even going to tell you guys about all those embarrassing situations she's made me to go through, simply because I was AN IDIOT! By now, I'm more than certain that Darui has a hunch of my feelings towards him.

As he's become more cautious and perspective (or should I say - attentive?) towards my and my feelings. Whenever I'm feeling down, Darui always happens to be near me, either comforting me or ... making me to feel weak, his Chakra that is.

Maybe I really should go ahead and confess, as A-sama and Mabui and Karui often order me to do, but every time when I'm close to do it - I loose all courage.

Pathetic, ain't I?

_Urgh, no Bee-sensei's words!_

"Are you prepared to go into the war, Mizuki?" Darui asked, snapping my eyes off of his Tatto on his arms, surprising me. "You haven't been to one, have you?"

I shook my head, "No, we're at the same age," I replied, inwardly thinking if my training's going to pay it off and not get me killed. "I hardly think that there's anyone ready for a war, well, other than the villains," I added with a chuckle.

Darui looked at me, weirdly, immediately I inverted my gaze to the windows, we passed on our way to A-sama's office. I've always liked Darui's black eyes, the deepness of them. His white-slightly yellowish hair was covering his left eye, making him slightly mysterious. True, there was a time when we didn't get along and always competed to be the right-handed man (or woman) for A-sama. I _had_ been mad, when Darui had been chosen, and yet, I couldn't deny that he _was_ stronger than I am.

In a way.

Although, what he lacks - I have it, at least that's what A-sama said.

"I'd have had preferred if war didn't happen," Darui noted, in a bored way. "That way we could have lived on, peacefully...It's quite, drab."

I rolled my eyes, "Again with the words - _drab_ and _apologize_," I said, looking pointedly at him. "One day, you're going to get it for using them so much."

He snorted, "Then what about _your_ favorite word - Urgh?"

I shook my head, "That's barely my favorite. The word I'm using the most is, most likely,_ god damn it _or something along the lines."

"I didn't take you as the person to curse all the times."

"If you were stuck with Bee-sensei, Omoi and Karui all the times, you would as well," I stated the obvious, just as we reached A-sama's office.

* * *

I was in a daze.

Not paying any kind of attention to A-sama or Mabui, pissing him effectively off.

Daze and frozen at the spot, if one could say.

_What the hell happened?_

Someone's hand waved in front of my eyes, it should've made me to blink but it didn't. I heard two voices discussing if I was right.

"PAY ATTENTION, EBA MIZUKI!"

This time, I think that I jumped at least twenty feet up, and would've nearly landed on my butt, had I not regained my balance at the right time. Once I regained myself, I blinked at A-sama and Mabui, who were both looking at me weirdly and concerned.

"Um? I'm sorry?" I tried to say, followed by a uneasy smile. "

Mabui leaned a bit closer, as she held her usual amount of documents, "What got into you, Mizuki?"

Involuntarily, I took a step back, "Nothing!" I didn't recognize my voice, it was too small for me.

Apparently, it was a mistake for me to believe that A-sama and Mabui would let me off that easily. The two exchanged looks, before turning to look at me again.

"I saw you coming with Darui," Mabui noted, trying to sound casual, and I flinched. "From the windows."

A-sama nodded, his chin in his hand, looking thoughtful, "Did something finally happened between you two, Mizuki?"

I felt my face going red, remembering Darui's lips on mine...even if it was for a brief minute, making me to go even more of a scarlet.

A-sama's and Mabui's lips grew into a smirk, "_Something did happen?"_

Frantically I shook my head, "Nothing!" It was too fast to deny it. "Bee-sensei's up to his usual antics, dragging us into troubles like always - nothing's out of ordinary!" I added, somehow remembering his question, as I slowly started to back away towards the door.

Unfortunately, the evil duo had no intention of letting this go, _god damn it._

* * *

Once again, I'll say - _god damn it._

Why is it that A-sama and Mabui show most interest for me? Not the most, but why do they keep involving themselves with my life and affairs? Especially my love life, which is almost non-existent thanks to them.

And now...they called Karui and Omoi here as well, knowing that my two team-mates are good at getting information out of me.

"So, spill it," Karui ordered, hands on hips, trying to look frightening.

"Why am I here?" Omoi muttered, looking at me, who was currently forced to be sitting on the chair like in the interrogation rooms with the light being forced straight at my eyes. "Sorry about that, Mizu-chan," he said, clearly hinting at the current situation.

I sighed, banging my head at the table, cursing myself for not being able to hide that something had happened. _What happened being a Kunoichi?_

From outside, I could hear excited voices, claps, music and a way too familiar voice.

"Um, A-sama - shouldn't you go and see what Bee-sensei's up to?" I tried my luck.

A-sama blinked, turning to look at the window, only to frown. My smirk started to grow, when Mabui ruined it all.

"Raikage-sama, didn't you want to know what happened between Mizuki and Darui?"

_Dear god, please make it so that Darui won't suddenly be brought here either. _

"Yeah, I can deal with Bee later," A-sama said, throwing a glare full of promise of an early death. "So, Mizuki, as your Raikage, I'm ordering you to tell me what happened between you and Darui?"

I peeked up at him, in an utter disbelief, "Are you seriously going to use that?"

A nod, "Yes, I am."

"All just to know what happened?"

This time, everyone nodded, until Karui asked something I hadn't expected her to ask - "Did he kiss you?"

My eyes grew wide, an unwanted blush appeared on my cheeks as I remembered the soft feeling on my lips.

"HE DID?!"

"Nice man," Omoi muttered as Mabui and Karui high-five (so unlikely of Mabui's character), and A-sama looked pleased.

"I approve of your relationship," he said, shutting us all up.

I had been protesting, they had been giving out congrats - it was like I was going to get married or something insane.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Luckily, I was released not much later.

Although, Omoi came with me to keep me a company. I liked Omoi's company, he was nice to talk to, if he wasn't ranting or spouting nerving stuff.

"So, are you going to give Darui an answer?"

I glared at him, _I'm taking that back._ "An answer to what?"

"He kissed you, didn't he?" Omoi stated, as if it should've been obvious. I grunted. "Darui's not the type to kiss without a reason."

I sighed, going all red again. "What do you think I should do? One moment we were talking about if we're ready for war...another moment he kisses me, and leaves like it was no big deal."

He gave me a weird look, "Go and talk to him," was all he said, before walking away.

"Huh? Omoi!"

I stared after his disappearing body, once again not noticing someone approaching me.

"So who pissed off who?" I instantly went red, and jumped as well.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-Darui!"

He raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head and gesturing for me to follow him. Which I did, while keeping my eyes at the ground, realizing just how close we walked.

_What's happening?_

My heart was pounding like mad, and I didn't like it.

_Is he playing with me?_

It's not like him.

_Do you even know him as well as you'd like to know?_

No...

"Mizuki, look up," Darui said, suddenly, and making me to bump at him. We had reached to the area I first had realized my feelings towards him.

Shyly, I averted my gaze from the setting sky (_had that god damned interrogation taken hours?_) to Darui, who looked thoughtful.

_Should I ask?_

"Ne, Darui," I started just as he turned to look at me. "Why did you kiss me?"

He blinked, "Why? Did you hate it?" I shook my head, instantly. "I kissed you because I felt like it."

I felt my breath getting caught in my throat, "Felt like it?" I repeated. "That's it? Nothing more? _You kissed me just because you felt like it_?!" I nearly screeched at him, Darui looked taken aback. "I can't believe you!"

"Oi! That's not -"

"Asshole!" I hissed at him, turning away to go somewhere and pathetically cry in a corner.

However, before I could even take a step away, Darui's hand gripped my wrist, pulling me against his chest. My already watered eyes widened, and I froze from shock.

"Listen to the others, baka," Darui muttered into my ear, sending a shiver through my spine. "Do you really think of me so lowly? I kissed you because I _wanted_ to do so."

"Eh?"

He sighed, turning me around, caressing my face, so softly and gently, making me to go red, again, as I noticed just how close we were to each other.

"I've liked you for a while," his words were something I had wanted to hear for a while, leaning closer. "And I know that you're the same."

I nodded, whimpering, "I love you, Darui."

_I never imagined what kind of bliss it was to be kissed by Darui as we stand near the cliff and water-fall._

-FIN-


End file.
